


Не могу без тебя

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: Шерлок падает в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит из-за открывшегося кровотечения после разговора с Джоном и Мэри. А после — сразу Рождество?Всё было иначе.«Я не молилась, держа тебя за руку у той операционной, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне или забыл о нём. Я молилась, чтобы ты наконец нашёл покой. Потому что, как только Шерлок вернулся, ты его потерял. И либо его смерть, либо его заново обретённая жизнь должны были помочь тебе. Я помочь уже не могла».





	Не могу без тебя

— Будешь уходить, захлопни парадную дверь. Миссис Хадсон вернётся и запрёт сама.

Джон, звеневший посудой на кухне, резко прекращает двигаться, но не слышит продолжения, а затем и вовсе выходит в гостиную, чтобы дослушать, но в комнате тишина.

— Что? — наконец переспрашивает он, и Шерлок, лежащий на диване и отказавшийся обосноваться в своей спальне, недовольно распахивает глаза и смотрит на него почти с укоризной.

— Ты ведь собираешься уйти сегодня? Уходя, захлопни дверь. Мне еще тяжело подниматься. — Его голос спокоен, тих, но довольно твёрд. И если бы Джон не знал Шерлока так давно, то и не понял бы, что он не констатирует факты, а хочет обезопасить себя, выдвигая собственные условия. Только в этот раз Джон и сам имеет право голоса.

— Нет, не собираюсь. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, — роняет он как можно более обыденно и решает вернуться на кухню, чтобы разобраться с листами назначений и диеты, которые прислал Майкрофт через Антею после того, как Шерлок отказался возвращаться в больницу. Джон решает посмотреть на него и вскидывает голову, но вместо предполагаемого равнодушия или возможной усталости, видит лишь недоверие и непонимание. Он не знает, как еще можно объяснить Шерлоку без лишних сантиментов, что во второй раз он его не оставит, потому лишь качает головой и обещает: — Если ты попробуешь встать с дивана без веской на то причины, я сам отнесу тебя в твою спальню и запру там. Буду лишь изредка открывать дверь и кормить тебя. И, пока сил у тебя нет, не отвертишься.

— Ты стал жестоким, — пытается усмехнуться Шерлок, но кривая улыбка на его бледном лице скорее похожа на гримасу боли, и Джон в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними.

— Я всегда был таким, — улыбается он и кладёт руку на его лоб. — У тебя всё еще жар. Поспи хоть немного, пожалуйста.

Шерлок долго и пристально смотрит на него, а потом кивает и доверчиво закрывает глаза. Словно Джону еще можно доверять — после всего, что он сделал, после того, что сотворила его жена. Но вот Шерлок уже снова смотрит на него, как бы проверяя, не обманул ли его друг. Джон лишь хмурится и непроизвольно гладит его по волосам, до конца даже не осознавая этого. Всё кажется ирреальным после того, как он узнал, кто именно чуть не убил Шерлока.

— Спи, я буду тут, когда проснёшься.

Шерлок почти неслышно выдыхает и опять закрывает глаза — не перебивает, не шутит, не прогоняет, словно свыкся с мыслью, что его никто не слушает, не спрашивает, не даёт выбора. И это кажется таким неправильным, что начинает царапать горло от вырывающегося из него вопроса.

— Ты не против? Я останусь, если только ты не против. — Его слова скорее похожи на просьбу, чем на предоставление права выбора. Но Шерлок будто не слышит его интонаций, как это бывало обычно, — сейчас для него важен лишь смысл.

— Я никогда не буду против.

Джон закусывает губу и потрясённо смотрит на него, гоня от себя абсурдную мысль, что это — его шанс вернуться домой. Он качает головой и замирает, понимая, что его рука по-прежнему у Шерлока в волосах. Джон и сам теперь не знает, где его дом, но сердце отчаянно стучит и рвётся сквозь грудную клетку наружу при одной мысли, что он может вновь назвать так именно эту квартиру. Он аккуратно высвобождает запутавшиеся пальцы из кудряшек друга и видит, как мимолётно по лицу Шерлока пробегает тень улыбки.

Джон на автомате поправляет на нём полусползший на пол плед и думает, что на самом деле давным-давно не видел Шерлока улыбающимся просто так, без повода. А ведь когда-то он улыбался очень часто: сидя за микроскопом на кухне, играя на скрипке, ускоряясь во время погони за преступником, возвращаясь домой после успешного расследования, сидя напротив по утрам с чашкой кофе и телефоном с открытыми вкладками криминальных новостей. Но то было _**до**_ Бартса, «смерти», двух лет и нелепого представления в ресторане. Джон смотрит на Шерлока и понимает, что прошёл почти год с его возвращения, а улыбки с тех пор можно было пересчитать по пальцам.

Он медленно отходит назад, не отрывая от него взгляда — кажется, что если отвернётся, то Шерлок просто исчезнет или снова начнёт истекать кровью. Джон чувствует, как начинает кружиться голова, и присаживается на подлокотник кресла Шерлока. Переводит взгляд на свои руки, чистые, сухие, а видит кровавые разводы как тогда, в офисе Магнуссена, когда он держал голову Шерлока на своих коленях до приезда парамедиков. Не пытался ничего сделать, врач в нём отключился — и Джон будет вечно стыдиться этого, — просто смотрел, как из раны вытекает всё больше крови, прижимал ладони, пытаясь наивно закрыть, запечатать её собственными руками и впервые в жизни испытывал отвращение к железному тёплому влажному запаху, сопровождавшему его полжизни.

В те минуты, когда он не был уверен в том, выживет ли Шерлок, Джон еще острее ощутил то, что стало очевидным намного раньше и что он пытался игнорировать так долго, как мог: такую неимоверную тоску по другу, что стало до дрожи страшно — снова опоздал, не сказал, не спросил, не признался. Джон словно только в те минуты, когда своими пальцами чувствовал неровное биение сердца Шерлока, так рьяно выплёскивавшего кровь из его груди, понял, что друг вернулся, что он на самом деле жив и вернулся — и даже показалось, что к нему. А он снова опоздал, не понял, не оценил, не защитил.

Такого ужаса, какой захватил его около операционной, где врачи пытались вернуть Шерлока назад, в мир живых, Джон не испытывал никогда: ни в армии, ни во время расследований, когда они оказывались на волосок от смерти, ни даже когда он увидел распростёртое тело друга на асфальте возле Бартса — тогда были лишь пустота и настолько сильная боль, что, казалось, сердце остановится само собой. Вздрагивая из-за каждого шороха, он ждал, ждал, ждал, когда всё закончится, и понимал, что сходит с ума от ужаса, лохматил волосы и прижимал ладони к глазам, лишь бы не видеть те недвижимые двери хирургического крыла.

А еще вот этими же руками, которые были в разводах крови Шерлока, Джон держал пальцы женщины, чуть не убившей его, женщины, которая клялась быть поддержкой и опорой, а сама пыталась… Джон понимал, что никакие слова Шерлока не изменят отношения к Мэри теперь, после того, как он снова чуть не потерял его, чуть снова не остался один — а значит, без него. Мир без Шерлока мало бы изменился — в целом на земле слишком много людей, — но для Джона это означало бы крушение этого самого мира. И, испытав подобное однажды, повторять он не хотел.

Сейчас его ладони были чисты, не дрожали и были готовы к любому испытанию, но еще три часа назад, когда Шерлок стал падать посреди гостиной от кровопотери из-за вновь открывшейся раны, они тряслись так, что Джон, наверное, не смог бы попасть ключом в замок, если бы это было нужно, чтобы впустить парамедиков, заранее вызванных другом. Джон поддерживал его, когда врачи проверяли рану, устраивал его, невыносимого упрямца, на диване, и не сводил глаз с его бледного лица, испарины на лбу, сухих губ и отчаянно ищущих его взгляда глаз. Всего несколько минут назад Джон кричал на него, а теперь был готов стоять на коленях, мешаясь парамедикам, и держать его за руку, считая пульс на запястье, — только бы знать, что он жив и будет жив впредь.

И в то же время он совсем не смотрел, просто не мог смотреть на Мэри, замершую в углу гостиной, у кухни. С того самого мига, как они взглянули друг на друга после прибытия парамедиков, ему казалось, что посмотри он на жену, то схватит пистолет, взятый с собой на встречу, и выстрелит в неё. Спокойно, совершенно разумно встанет с пола у дивана, развернётся и выстрелит в её сердце, не промахнувшись ни на дюйм. Да, он бы не простил себя за то, что сделал бы это с ней и их ребёнком, но желание было сильнее. И Джон боялся себя. А еще он боялся, что Шерлок прочтёт всё в его глазах, и пытался отвернуться, но снова и снова смотрел на него и видел лишь жажду, объяснить которую было так же страшно, как и вновь скрывать её наличие от самого себя.

Проводив парамедиков и созвонившись с Майкрофтом, Джон всё же посмотрел на Мэри, устало прожигавшую взглядом рога на стене.

— Ты же понимаешь, что он меня не убедил? Ничто не заставит меня простить тебя. Ни одна лишённая логики фраза, сорвавшаяся с его губ, тем более перед потерей сознания. Ничто не сможет изменить то, что ты сделала. — Он говорил отрывисто, словно давился словами и никак не мог сложить их в правильные предложения, словно ему было физически больно от каждого произносимого ради неё звука. Мэри сцепила руки в замок, будто закрывая еще незаметный живот, и молча кивнула. — Ты сидела рядом со мной в клинике и шептала, что всё будет хорошо, а сама, наверное, мечтала, чтобы он умер на операционном столе? Да кто же ты, чёрт возьми?! Кто, Мэри?

— Я твоя уже, видимо, бывшая жена и мать твоего будущего ребёнка.

Она не плакала, просто казалась разбитой. Смотрела на него с пониманием, но без сочувствия, с осознанием своей вины и с её принятием, но без мольбы. Усталая, уже не особо молодая женщина, с которой, как он думал, состарится в маленьком домике вдалеке от Лондона и будет встречать внуков, приехавших погостить на каникулы. Он никогда не любил её настолько, чтобы мечтать о подобном, но предполагал, что брак заключается именно для этого. И только в тот момент, глядя ей в глаза, будто видя её впервые, он понял, насколько же тогда ошибся, встав именно рядом с ней в небольшой церквушке месяц назад, хотя жизненно необходимый человек стоял недалеко — с другой стороны от него.

— Почему? Почему он? Ведь ты знала, что я не прощу тебя, если он умрёт. Что я сам умру, если его снова не станет. Ты ведь знала это! — заорал Джон и осёкся, услышав, как заворочался всё еще находившийся без сознания Шерлок. Мэри снова кивнула и болезненно улыбнулась, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Я не желала его смерти. Но знаешь, я и не молилась о его жизни у той операционной.

Джон с трудом сглотнул и сделал шаг вперёд, но тут же отступил обратно. Чем дальше они были друг от друга, тем меньше было вероятность непредвиденных событий.

— Он понял всё верно. Почти верно. Я давала шанс не _ему_ , а _себе_. Спустя столько лет, после всего, что я прошла, видеть, как ты с каждым днём всё больше уходишь в сторону просто потому, что вернулся он — и теперь забирал тебя у меня… Я бы никогда не причинила ему вреда без острой необходимости, не смогла бы себя заставить. Потому что кем бы он ни считал себя сам и кем бы он ни был для тебя, Шерлок мне нравится, — она пожала плечами. Джон прищурился, пытаясь осознать сказанное.

— Ты понимаешь, что ты говоришь?

— Я понимаю, что хочешь сказать _ты_. Ты уходишь. И я знала, что так и будет. Я не молилась, держа тебя за руку у той операционной, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне или забыл о нём. Я молилась, чтобы ты наконец нашёл покой. Потому что, как только Шерлок вернулся, ты его потерял. И либо его смерть, либо его заново обретённая жизнь должны были помочь тебе. Я помочь уже не могла.

Она замолчала, и Джон увидел единственную слезинку, скатившуюся по её щеке. Мэри не вытирала её, просто стояла и ждала его реакции, не двигаясь, покорная и измученная. Он не считал себя виноватым, но и безвинным чувствовать себя тоже не получалось. Во многом, если не во всём, она была права, и ему предстояло жить с этой правдой дальше: приходить в дом, который был их общим, смотреть на ребёнка, брать его на руки и узнавать в нём её и эту слезу, единственную, которую ему было позволено увидеть.

— Зачем ты женился на мне? — внезапно спросила Мэри, выпрямившись еще сильнее, хотя, кажется, дальше было некуда. Джон в свою очередь пожал плечами и запустил пальцы в волосы на затылке. — Ты же любишь его. Зачем?

— А почему ты вышла за меня, если знала, что я люблю его? — усмехнулся он, считая её вопрос абсолютно глупым, пока не услышал ответ:

— Потому что _я_ люблю тебя. И мне казалось, что моей любви хватит на нас двоих. Думала, что нашей с Шерлоком любви хватит, чтобы ты чувствовал себя счастливым в том мире, к которому всегда стремился.

Джон почувствовал, как ему перестало хватать воздуха. Мэри грустно улыбнулась и бросила взгляд на Шерлока, который всё еще не отошёл после лекарств, вколотых ему парамедиками.

— Он доведёт твоё дело до конца. Он идиот, если что-то вбивает в голову, то потом уже не отходит от этого. Несмотря на то, что ты почти убила его.

— Пообещай, что в любом случае не бросишь его, — она кивнула на свой живот, и Джон втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Сил на слова не осталось — он смог только кивнуть. Тогда она указала на Шерлока: — И его тоже. Не делай его жертвы напрасными. Будь с ним честнее, чем со мной. Он достоин этого.

Джон ошарашено смотрел на неё, а она никак не могла остановить на чём-то взгляд: камин, окно, входная дверь, рога, диван.

— Мэри…

— Я соберу вещи и напишу, когда ты сможешь их забрать.

— Прости, — внезапно выдохнул Джон, глядя на её в один миг ссутулившуюся фигуру. Но Мэри лишь покачала головой.

— Я виновата сама. Ты меня не обманывал — только его и себя.

Она двинулась к нему, но тут же покачала головой и стремительно покинула квартиру, неслышно закрыв за собой дверь.

 

Джон глубоко дышит и смотрит на свои ладони, а затем вспоминает о том, что хотел изучить назначение врача и диетный лист для Шерлока. Он и не думал, что объяснение с Мэри будет простым, но тяжесть, поселившаяся в мигом занывшем желудке после её слов, никак не хотела уходить. Она была права, словно видела его насквозь: он обманывал и себя, и Шерлока с того самого вечера, как тот вернулся из мёртвых, явившись в ресторан и оживив Джона, сам того не ведая.

Он так долго не мог осознать это, что для чего-то, так или иначе, цеплялся за свою обиду, за два года тоски и боли, вместо того, чтобы радоваться и быть рядом с Шерлоком, который жаждал этого намного больше, чем было _до_ всего случившегося. Цеплялся настолько сильно, что даже женился на нелюбимом человеке, лишь бы подчеркнуть то, как он _не скучал, не тосковал, не просыпался каждую ночь с надеждой, что это всё ему приснилось и сейчас внизу послышатся осторожные шаги или тихая песня скрипки_.

И нужно было произойти вот этому страшному выстрелу, чтобы он понял, что еще даже один день без Шерлока просто растопчет его, превратив в развалину, в комок разрезанных нервов-проводов, что уже не способны проводить электричество. Джон встаёт с подлокотника и, плюнув на назначение — в конце концов, он тоже врач и знает, что главным сейчас остаётся покой, уход и лекарства, — вновь приближается к дивану и садится на пол, чтобы видеть лицо Шерлока.

Внимательно, не пропуская ни один малюсенький участок, он изучает его словно в первый раз: каждый миллиметр бледной кожи, каждую мелкую родинку, каждую морщинку, среди которых так много новых, что у него перехватывает дыхание.

Шерлок же дышит тяжело, но не критично. И Джона внезапно начинает мутить от мысли, что друг полагал, будто он может оставить его вот такого — беспомощного, раненного — и уйти к той, которая его чуть не убила.

Что же с ними произошло?

— Я бы никогда не оставил тебя, — зачем-то шепчет Джон, не выдерживая, лёгким прикосновением стирая пот со лба Шерлока и отводя влажные пряди назад. — И мне плевать на всё, что ты можешь сказать мне в ответ. Я не оставлю тебя снова. И если ты так думаешь, Шерлок, то ты идиот. Я не могу без тебя. Жаль, что доходит до меня всегда слишком поздно. Но я постараюсь, чтобы еще одного «поздно» просто не было. Обещаю.

Джон чуть отстраняется и, устроив его спущенную к полу руку на диване, прижимается к ней щекой. Внезапно Шерлок начинает дышать немного легче и снова слабо улыбается, будто слышит всё, что ему говорят, и верит. Джон замирает, слушая его дыхание и считая пульс на запястье. Если Шерлок его не слышал, значит, он повторит это, каждое слово и столько раз, сколько потребуется, пока тот ему не поверит. И не простит.

Джон улыбается и прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе ненадолго расслабиться под мерный стук упрямого, отважного, верного и бесконечно любимого им сердца Шерлока. Позже нужна будет еще одна перевязка и пара уколов. Он сделает всё, что нужно, и останется рядом. Во всех смыслах. Ведь Шерлок сказал, что никогда не будет против.


End file.
